zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot
The original pilot episode for Invader Zim. Plot Summary "At the forefront of a horrible alien plan for galactic conquest named Operation Impending Doom 2 is... Invader Zim! Sent ahead to gather information on the weaknesses and observe the terrifying customs of the doomed planet by ingeniously disguising himself as a normal, green, human boy. Himself the reason for the pathetic failure of Operation Impending Doom 1, Zim is doubly determined to do the best job he can and regain the trust and confidence of his leaders, the Almighty Tallest! Together with his faithful half-robot, half-doggy companion and armed only with a ferocious devotion and bottomless reservoir of energy, Zim faces countless Earth perils undaunted to undermine filthy planet Earth's defenses, making it ripe for the pending alien invasion." When Dib notices that Zim doesn't like the cafeteria food, he tries to prove Zim's alien being by getting him to eat beans. Zim finds that he is severely allergic to them and rushes home before anyone can see his reaction. GIR, his robot (at the time in the series), cures him, and Zim goes to the Making Stuff Room to create something will show Dib the meaning of "superior being". Zim comes to school in a sort of large battle suit. As it turns out, Dib created something as well. Using his arm-mounted food launcher, Dib starts a food fight and battles Zim. The battle ends when Dib's food launcher overloads and shoots out an explosive bean burrito that destroys the cafeteria. Ms. Bitters enters the room furious and everyone literally points their fingers at Dib for the cause. The ending seen shows Dib writing "Zim is not an alien." on the enormous chalkboard. Zim flies by the window in a UFO and "peeps" to get Dib in more trouble. Facts of Doom Random Facts * Notice when it shows the chalkboard that Dib is writing "Zim is not an alien." over and over again, you will see, written somewhere near the top "Zim kidnaps and dissects farm animals" and There is also a drawing of an alien's head and, further down, the words "My hand hurts", "Yes he is", and "My hand is about to fall off". * This episode is on the Invader Zim Doom Doom Doom DVD. * This episode aired on Oh Yeah! Cartoons. * The other students in Zim and Dib's class are different in this episode. * When GIR is in serious mode, all his blue parts stay blue (including his eyes), in the Nightmare Begins, when GIR went into serious mode, only his eyes turned red, while his other blue parts stayed blue, in other appearences, when he goes into serious mode, all his blue parts (including his eyes) turn red * There was a 3-D Test done of the food fight sequence. * Billy West did the voice of Zim here, instead of Richard Steven Horvitz. However, Richard later recorded over West's lines as a tester sometime after his audition. * During Nick's early Zim commercials, there were some clips from this episode. * When Zim flushes himself down the toilet to get to the base, you can see above the toilet is a sign that says "I eat food" (although it's more visible when the light comes on). * The "Game Over" voice of Pain Piggy sounds strongly similar to Terri Brosius. Who is known for voicing SHODAN in the ''System Shock ''series. * You can see Nny (Jhonny) from Jhonen's Comic "Jhonny the Homicidal Maniac" Next to Zim in the lunchroom. Zim yells to him "I have a stomach!" * When Dib is talking to Gaz, Dib's soda says Poop on it. * In this episode, Dib wears a yellow shirt, in opposite of the usual blue shirt he wears in later episodes. * In this episode, Gaz has light blue eyes (with the exception of one scene when she was in the kitchen with Dib), while in the actual series, she has the same eye color as Dib's. Changes and Cuts * It has been revealed that Andy Berman, who provides the voice of Dib, would have been providing Zim’s voice if The Angry Beavers hadn’t ended shortly before the voice actors were required, which freed up Richard Steven Horvitz. In Ten Minutes to Doom, we can hear Dib talking like Zim as the former's personality switches with his own. Inconsistencies and Animation Errors * When Zim is seen from outside his armor in the cafeteria fight, he has his contact lenses, but when he is seen from inside the armor, he doesn't have them. * After the kid sitting next to Dib in class talks to him the little girl sleeping in the background freezes. This happens two times. * When Zim returns home the robot arms remove his wig and human eyes, then he walks over to Gir, and his wig and human eyes are back on again! Then they disappear again. * When Dib says "That is so not normal!" after Zim eats the beans, his bottom half is fatter than usual! * When Zim is shown inside the armor, his colors are switched around as they were in "NanoZIM", with Zim's skin being pink, and his eyes green Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Zim Filmography